The Legendary Battle of The Battlefield
A man wearing a black and white karate gi was holding a map as he was trying to find something. "Now where the hell is that woman?" he muttered to himself with a slightly angry expression. He suddenly saw a man with a white trenchcoat as that man was looking like a father of a certain church. "Yo god's weird father guy, could ya tell me where's the city called Magnolia is?" He asked the young man with a unintentionally rude yet blunt attitude. A man wearing a collared, white frock coat adorn with gold lining and embroidering, including black patterning on the upper and lower collar as well as the left cuff of his sleeve was walking and suddenly he heard a voice of a man. He answered that man 'Who are you? I'm Drake Howard and i'm also finding magnolia AND YEAH I'M NOT A WEIRD GODFATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'. Not much distance to cover between the two, an Elf, rose on a platform. He was enjoying his days on Earthland, admiring the turmoils that he saw. It wasn't until the man with the white frock coat gained his attention via his shout. "Now calm down," Saveli Kir spoke, "Shouting is bad for your health." Kir continued as he approached the two, with a smile on his face. The elf caught Kyoya Tokita's attention as he responded "Yeah i don't even know his reason for shouting like a crazy ape and yeah dude could ya tell me where's the town called Magnolia? i really need to arrive there fast or my partner will kill me" His face was showing innocence as he pulled a bottle of mango juice from his white bag and started drinking it. His muscles were shining in the sunlight as he was at his peak physical condition 'Sorry, i got angry but i'm neither a weird godfather nor a crazy ape', Drake answered in a apologizing manner. 'And hey elf, who are you? And how do you know that shouting is bad for my health? Thanks for helping me, elf' Drake said as he was also smiling and was calmed down. "Oh,...I do follow health tips, I remember them all," Kir spoke, "My name is Saveli Kir, not that it matters." He spoke, and then put his gaze towards Kyoya, "Magnolia ? you ask, I am afraid it is on the other side of the ocean, with that I mean, the other continent." Kir answered his doubts, not wanting to make him wait any longer. Kyoya suddenly became disappointed by his statement "Wow that's a pretty long way". But as usual, some random idea rose in his mind as he asked the exorcist "'Til then, wanna fight?". Kyoya quickly threw away his white bag as he took a fighting stance which resembled Kyokushin Karate as he shouted in excitement "I'm ready when you are!" 'Hey, i'm not ready yet' Drake answered. Then Drake thought that if he rejects the fight, he will be recognized as a coward by the whole world. Drake took his fighting stance as he said 'This won't even require serious effort' in a proudy yet sarcastic way. "I don't mind," came the voice from teh mouth of the Elf, Kir, wasn't a fighting type, but he knew, he would get something out of staying with the lot. Kyoya quickly dashed at Drake as he landed a heavy Crash-imbued kick onto his neck with great amount of force. The power of the attack was enough to make a crater into the ground as it did. Kyoya then jumped backwards in a flipping motion as he rapidly started firing energy blasts at with blind speed. Each energy attack was powerful than before which made it more to escape or endure. Drake was badly hurt by Kyoya's kick which he hit on Drake's neck as he said 'I'm not in the kind of weakest Mages, I'm a bit powerful than you, Kyoya Tokita' in a sarcastic way as he was flicking his hair too. But suddenly he saw some heavy energy blast coming to him which was fired by Kyoya. He tried to manage Kyoya's heavy energy blasts. He started to dodge Kyoya's heavy energy blasts with such speed that the naked eye can't track. Due to the energy blasts sent by Kyoya, it generated smoke around the area as it made it difficult to see anymore. Kyoya quickly dashed through the smoke as he went straight into kicking Drake in his stomach as he shouted "Diarrhea Joke Kick!!!". As the two hit each other up, Kir managed to get a safe distance from them, as he watched their entire barracks of magic, memorizing them, with a smile on his face. After being hurt by the Diarrhea Joke Kick, Drake was in such pain but he stand up and suddenly some random idea rose in his mind, he said to Kyoya 'This is no place for amatuers' in a rude yet proudy way. He suddenly delivers a barrage of punches to Kyoya's face. He then hits his elbow into Kyoya's stomach and kicks him hardly made him flew far away. Kyoya got angry as he lashed out in a violent way "I ain't a amatuer!!!", but suddenly he was overwhelmed by the powerful punches which were hurting his face, then he felt a elbow attack onto his stomach as he was thrown away by the last kick delivered by Drake onto his chest. He was highly damaged by the attacks as he stood up and shouted "True Dragon......WRATH!!!!!!!!", he released a huge beam made up of pure ethernano onto Drake. "Oh oh,", analyzed Kir as he raised his hand in response to the Dragons Wrath.Warning then both about his presence, Kir used his favorite magic, to redirect the beam towards the ground in between the two combantants, creating a massive shockwave in the process. The shockwave produced a huge amount of dust as the fighters were blinded by it. Kyoya quickly realized that he wasn't just only fighting Drake but Kir also. He dashed at kir as he started releasing a barrage of heavy punches onto him "Let's see if you can eat this! Iron Fist!!!!!!", after shouting, he imbued his fist in Crash as he landed a deadly uppercut onto kir. Category:Roleplay